Happy Highschool Days
by lolrw8
Summary: Gohan has a backbone and he's bringing it and an attitude to a place foreign to him called highschool.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

****This is my first story please try not to be too harsh.

Summary: Gohan goes to high school with an attitude. Will he survive school? Will the school survive him?

**Chapter 1 The Beginning**

It was the best dream ever. Standing in the middle of an enormous pile of food was a lone figure devouring food at a very alarming rate. Suddenly it all started to fade. The sound of the lone figure's eating was by a single incessant voice.

"GOHAN! GOHAN! HURRY UP! MOMMY SAYS I CAN"T EAT WITHOUT YOU!" shouted Goten who was bouncing on top of Gohan.

"Alright, alright, just get off me squirt," Gohan replied. Slowly he got up and walked to the kitchen table. He sat down, still tired and began devouring food faster than anybody could see,

"Gee Gohan you seem slow today! You not hungry? Or are you sick?" Goten said while shoveling food into his mouth even faster than Gohan.

"No Goten it's not that. I'm just really tired." Gohan replied sleepily.

"Well you better wake up mister. You have your first day of school today!" Chichi said suddenly appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"WHAT?" Gohan shouted while spitting food.

"GOHAN! I thought I raised you better than that! You know not to raise your voice at me! And spitting out food? Honestly you'd think that this is some stupid made up story created by some random child who doesn't have any people to hang around." Chichi ranted.

Gohan, meanwhile, tuned his mother out and finished his breakfast. Yesterday was Halloween so he fell asleep in his Great Saiyaman costume Bulma had made for him. He ended up taking just taking off his helmet and putting some long and baggy clothing over his costume. He flew out the door still half asleep and didn't realize what he was doing. He was flying through the air when he got hit in the face by a goose. He looked at his watch and realized he was going to be late for school. He used super Saiyan speed to fly to Satan City in under 10 minutes. He was about to land in an alley near the address he was given, when he saw a jewelry store (not a bank) being robbed.

'Ugh' he thought. 'Why can't these people take care of themselves? Don't they have a police force or something?' He landed in an alley near the store and was about to go stop the robbers when he realized something: he was wearing his school clothes and he wasn't supposed to let anyone know about his alien powers. Thinking at a superhuman pace he realized he still had his Halloween costume on. He'd pretend to be the superhero he made up. He took off his school clothes and put on the helmet he put in his backpack. He then rushed out onto the scene of the crime. He took them out in a matter of seconds. While the police were handcuffing the criminals they asked him one question: "Who are you?"

"Saiyaman. That's all you need to know. I won't be here long though. My uh… friend is coming here. Yeah that's it." Gohan tried to coolly reply. Then he used the afterimage to disappear and appear into the alley where he grabbed his stuff, put on his school clothes, and walked to school.

* * *

A couple seconds after a certain young crime fighter arrived at the scene to find it already taken care of.

"What happened here?" the crime fighter named Videl asked a nearby citizen who was watching.

"You shoulda seen it Videl! It was amazing! A strange boy about your age wearing some funny clothes with an orange bucket on his head took out 5 armed robbers in under 10 seconds!"

"Huh, so a new bozo is trying to muscle in on my act?" Videl asked quite angry for not being fast enough to arrive at the scene to see the new mysterious hero.

"Oh no it's nothing like that," the random citizen said. "I heard him say to the cops that he wasn't going to stick around for long."

To which Videl thought 'Aww I wanted to meet this new brute. Oh well less competition.'

:"But," the citizen continued, "his friend is going to be here soon."

"Do you know what this _masked vigilante's_ name is?" Videl asked.

"Yup! Heard it loud and clear. Hard not to with the volume of his voice. I once knew someone with a voice like-"

"SO WHAT WAS HIS NAME?" Videl interrupted loudly.

"Oh yeah. It was _Saiyaman_." The citizen said.

After extracting this information, Videl walked away from the irritating civilian. 'Man, what kind of a stupid name is Saiyaman?' Videl thought while walking away. 'To add to the mess of things, not only do I have a new _hero _ to deal with but today is also the first day of school.

* * *

Please review tell me what you think. I won't be sure if anyone even read this without reviews.


	2. Chapter 2 Ogre Fart?

**Chap 2.**

Disclaimer: I realize I didn't put one of these things in my last chapter so if you didn't know I don't own DBZ no matter how much I want to.

* * *

The time was about 8:10 when Videl entered her science class, so class had already started.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Zion" Videl said hastily. Person ally she found his name rather amusing for a science teacher. His full name was Xavier Splo Zion. Put it together and you get Mr. X Plo Zion which was evidentally very close to explosion.

"It's fine Videl just take your seat" Mr. Zion replied. "Today we get the pleasure of introducing a new student to this school. From what I've heard he received a perfect score on the entrance exam. You all could learn a thing or two from him."

Exactly 3 seconds after that sentence was uttered a very audible knock was heard on the door, after which the door fell down. A very sheepish looking Gohan was standing in the doorway looking rather embarrassed.

"Oops I think the hinges were loose" was the lame excuse that Gohan came up with.

"It's alright. We'll get the janitor to fix it" Mr. Zion said, trying to sound welcoming to this supposedly super smart student. "I believe your name was Jonah?"

"Actually it's Gohan. Gohan Son" the boy in question replied. "I apologize for being late, it's just that I kind of got lost."

"It's alright. It is your first day here after all and the school is rather large. Is there anything you want to say to your new classmates?" Mr. Zion asked.

"Not really just that I feel honored to be going here to Only Car High School" Gohan said feeling a little annoyed about the teacher's mistake in his name.

"Actually it's _Orange Star_ High School Goham" Mr. Zion corrected.

Annoyed once again about his name Gohan replied, "Oh well it's nice to be here at Okra Dart High School."

By now there were several snickers passing around the room. "_Orange Star _Golah"

"Oreo Heart?"

"Orange Star!"

"Otter Bar?"

"Orange Star!"

"Pirate's ARR?"

"Orange Star!"

"Lion go rawr?"

"Orange star!"

This went on for nearly 10 minutes and the whole class was on the brink of tears due to all the hilarious names Gohan appeared to be pulling out of a hat. Then Mr. Zion snapped.

"FOR THE FINAL TIME, THE NAME OF THIS SCHOOL IS ORANGE STAR!" Mr. Zion screamed. "NOW TAKE YOUR SEAT AND BE QUIET!"

By this time the class had quieted down considerably the first being they have never seen Mr. Zion scream like that before and the second being the shade of red on his face made him look as if he were about to explode. Pretty much all laughter subsided to nothing by now. Well most laughter until ten words left Gohan's mouth.

"Oh well it's great to be here at Ogre Fart" Gohan said while walking up the stairs to the only seat available. This one sentence caused a riot to break out in the science classroom. Everyone was far past the brink of tears and were now practically dying due to lack of air. Even Videl laughed, though not as much as the others she still laughed.

After about 10 more minutes the class had calmed down and there were now only a few snickers here and there, with the occasional small outburst of laughter. Gohan had sat himself down in his new seat next to two blondes and a black haired girl (Guess who?) and was rather pleased because he got an end seat next to a window.

"Gohan if I may see you after class I think we need to have a discussion" Mr. Zion said. A few quiet 'Oooh's were heard across the room. They were quickly silenced by a glare from Gohan.

"Sure" was Gohan's only reply. Then the female blonde sitting next to him (again guess who?) spoke.

"Wow Gohan that was hilarious! You're a funny guy. I like that! I'm Erasa" the girl said to him. Pointing first to the second blonde with long hair then to the girl with black hair Erasa said, "That over there is Sharpner and in the middle here is THE Videl Satan"

Gohan laughed very hard, but as quiet as he could keep it after he heard the name 'Satan'.

"What's so funny Gohan?" Videl demanded.

"Nothing of your concern" Gohan replied gaining control over himself once more. "Anyway its nice to meet you ladies."

Sharpner's eyes bugged out for a second disbelieving that Gohan thought HE of all people was a girl. Then he spoke in a voice that shocked Gohan. "I'm no girl! You better watch yourself bookworm!"

Gohan pointed at Videl and Erasa and replied "But you have longer hair than these two!"

"What about my bulging muscles that are spilling out of this small shirt?" Sharpner replied confidently.

While trying not to laugh his head off at the miniscule size of his muscles Gohan replied "I just thought you were one of those odd people who dressed weird…"

This shocked Sharpner like no other. He was reduced grumbling about something or other.

Gohan looked at Erasa and said with false concern, "Uh oh I think I hurt your friends feelings"

"No, the only thing you hurt was his ego, which to me is a really good thing" Erasa replied.

Videl watched all of this in slight amusement. She didn't think she would like this Gohan too much. He seemed like a troublemaker, the exact opposite of everything she stood and worked for. Though she wouldn't deny it to herself he looked kind of cute even with his strange clothes.

Their conversation lasted for about ten more minutes and the Mr. Zion was looking at them expectantly. When they finally noticed his gaze, they stopped talking and he said, "Are all of you done yet?" after receiving nods from all of them he continued "Good. Now let's get to the lesson." It was then he realized that through all of this he had forgotten to take attendance.

"Change of plans! We need to take attendance!" Mr. Zion said sounding exasperated.

Taking attendance took near fifteen minutes due to the uncooperativeness of the students especially a certain spiky black haired student who would shout 'HERE' or 'PRESENT' or 'CURRENTLY TAKING A DUMP' even if it wasn't his name being called. After attendance was taken Mr. Zion said, "Ok finally we can start the lesson!"

At the exact second Mr. Zion finished that sentence the bell rang, signaling the switching of classes. Mr. Zion shouted "AAUUUUGH!"

Everyone stared at the new kid. This student who had just entered the school for the first time today had single-handedly just wasted their entire class period and saved them from any work.

Videl just stared at him, mouth agape. Maybe being this troublemaker thing would work out after all.

* * *

There you have it, My second chapter. I apologize for it taking so long I kinda wanted to get at least one review before I put a second chapter up but oh well. I also realized upon reading my first chapter that I made the most cheesy and cliche subject to write about, name, and description. Hoped you enjoyed reading it more than I did writing it, I started this chapter around 4:30 A.M. finished it around 5:50 A.M. Please review, it means a lot


End file.
